


White Collar Drables

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My White Collar drabbles from Elr Prompt fest on LJ. May contain some spoilers pls read header at beginning of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : Mild spoilers of Season 6

Title: The first Intervention  
Author: pechika  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke, Peter/Elizabeth  
Word Count: ~ 600 words.  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers of Season 6  
Warnings/Enticements/Triggers: None  
Beta Credit: None  
Summary: Written for elrhiarhodan PROMPTFEST IX with the prompt Elizabeth - Evidence

I was wrong my fears that Peter would be an absentee father were ridiculous. He embraced fatherhood just as he did everything else. He read up on all the books Diana had provided, went with me to several prenatal classes I attended, where he took copious notes. After a few tentative steps Peter became adept at changing diapers, feeding and burping Neal. He loved giving a bath to the little munchkin. Neal always chortled in delight when Peter came home from work.

 

Peter had lengthy dossiers prepared on the best pediatric doctors in New York before we settled on Dr. Gupta. Diana also trusted the doc with Theo so he had been doubly vetted. He gave the poor doctor the death stare when Neal whimpered after every inoculation.

A detailed pro and con list was prepared when we were choosing playschools. I stared at the detailed dossier that Peter had prepared of the parents in Neal’s class to see where Neal could have play dates. The verdict was in and the evidence was overwhelming an intervention was needed.


	2. The Funny Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan PROMPTFEST IX with the prompt funny pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 6

Title: The funny Pages  
Author: pipilj  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Neal  
Word Count: ~ 600 words.  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers of Season 6  
Warnings/Enticements/Triggers: None  
Beta Credit: None  
Summary: Written for elrhiarhodan PROMPTFEST IX with the prompt funny pages

 

The funny pages is a section of the newspaper I always adored.Telling a story in a few panels is tough; the level of details that are often added in each panel is often astounding. They tell the story of our times. Dilbert, Marvin, Calvin and Hobbes are all an intrinsic part of our daily lives.They change to keep up with the times. Our interpretation of these toons changing with our view of life.

The funny pages have been my constant companion through days in wit-sec when I was lonely scared kid, my crime spree days, prison, Cape Verde and now in Paris. The funny pages have got me through some dark times.

 

I was free in Paris sans anklet official dead no FBI breathing down my neck or Peter – Mozzie conflicting expectations. The world was my oyster. The loneliness was not unexpected but I found the isolation from the people I started to view as my family crushing. I missed bickering with Peter, brainstorming with Mozzie, mothering of June and Elizabeth.

I started my drawing my own comics mainly to ward of insomnia and may be in part to keep in touch with the family I left behind – the adventure of “Butch and Sundance” the badly dressed and intelligent detective and suave and genius artist – Mozzie, June, El, the FBI crew they all played parts. I could draw the familiar sights of Brooklyn, Central Park, the museums that dot the city. Places where I had some of best times of my life. It was therapeutic I poured a lot of feeling of loss and loneliness into these strips.

As of now these are for my private consumption only. Hopefully I can go back to city and people I love so much and share my creations with them.


	3. Hairy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for elrhiarhodan PROMPTFEST IX with the photo prompt hairy days -19

Title: Mozzie's Hairy Days  
Author: pechika  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Mozzie  
Word Count: ~ 200 words.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings/Enticements/Triggers: None  
Beta Credit: None  
Summary: Written for elrhiarhodan PROMPTFEST IX with the photo prompt hairy days -19

 

Photo prompt 19- Mozzie Hairy Days.

I blame a combination of insomnia, wine from Neal’s collection and finally succumbing to the one of the mind controlling techniques employed by the government. I have never had head full of hair; it must be genetic, kind of ironic for an orphan. I lost almost all my hair by late twenties and I have been mostly O.K. with it. It gave me an air of sophistication and anonymity. I could look older than my years with ease. I have never felt the need to sport a toupee unless it was for a con.

I had spent the evening at Neal’s brainstorming with him on how to take down an operation . After getting a little high on Neal’s excellent wine collection I headed back to one of my safe houses dotted across the city. Sleep eluded me and I started watching one of teleshopping channels on T.V. a blatant way to promote consumerism something I am convinced is one of techniques employed by big brother.

One of the products showed hair oil which promised a head full of hair to the hair impaired. Women started fawning at the transformed bald dude after his transformation. He went on to become successful and happy. I ordered it.

The product arrived at PO Box (I may have been a little drunk but I still had some sense of self preservation). I figured I’d use the product what’s the worst that could happen. Lo behold I woke up with a head full of florescent green hair. I read the fine print of the product that this could be one of the side effects – color of the hair may vary from the original color. Sigh it would have to go, it was too conspicuous, the sad part it other than the hideous color I did not look half bad.


End file.
